


A Weekend with the Xiao Longs

by fluff_and_snippets



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Post-Volume 2 (RWBY), rwbybigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_and_snippets/pseuds/fluff_and_snippets
Summary: Yang Xiao Long has been waiting for this weekend since she got together with her teammate and partner Blake Belladonna. This weekend, Blake would be staying at her home in Patch, where she could spend some time away from Beacon and the rest of team RWBY. Blake however, knows that a weekend with the Xiao Longs can only be filled with adventure and she might be a bit nervous. After all, has Yang even told her dad about her?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes with ART! Drawn by the amazing knightofrouges: http://knightofrogues.tumblr.com/
> 
> Actual art post: http://knightofrogues.tumblr.com/post/157398412304/part-of-the-rwby-big-bang-this-art-goes-out-to

                Blake Belladonna took out her list and started checking things off. Shampoo, check. Bows, check. Clothes, check. Toothbrush, check. Brush, check. She went down the list and checked off the things she shoved into her duffle bag, not wanting to organize it right now. She would have plenty of time since classes ended days before. They get a week break to themselves to do what the wish, if they are back in time for classes to resume. The past week has been enjoyable for the Faunus and her team, however, her partner and girlfriend invited her to her home for the weekend, something that threw her off. Of course, she didn’t have anything going on, so she accepted the invitation. So here she was, packing a bag to go to the small island of Patch where Yang Xiao Long grew up. Essentials in the bag, Blake sat on the edge of her dorm room bed and pulled a book out from the bedside bookshelf. She stared at the cover blankly for a few moments before realizing which book she grabbed. The title said ‘Studs and Spurs’ and depicted two strapping young men dressed as cowboys. Yang had given the book to her earlier in the year after discovering her love for romance novels. Blake hadn’t gotten around to reading it yet, so it stayed in the bookshelf next to ‘Ninjas of Love’. However, this time she decided to instead of banishing the book back to the shame shelf, she would toss it into her bag that laid on the floor.

                Blake fell backwards, enveloping her head in her pillows. The mid-day sun was slowly making its trek across the sky, and she already wanted to sleep. Just a few minutes she would tell herself, finding herself waking up a few hours later. Groggily, she sat up from her bed, and looked around the room. Everything was normal. No one was busy doing something, no one sat in bed studying, no one played with no accursed dog. Just a lock of golden hair hanging from the top edge of the bunk bed. Blake took a double take, noticing the lock of hair. Blake reached out, and gave the hair a quick tug, eliciting a loud yelp from the blonde above.

                “Hey! I thought you were asleep!” Yang yelled, swinging her head downwards to stare into Blake’s eyes. Blake smiled at Yang, and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. Blake swung her legs over the side of the bed and watched as Yang jumped down from her perch. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” Yang asked Blake, finger guns showing her enthusiasm all too well. Blake looked at her bag on the floor.

                “Do you think there is anything I might need?” Walking over to the bag, Blake showed Yang its current contents, to which Yang shook her head. The blonde then proceeded to look out the window at the setting sun. Blake followed her gaze and cursed herself for sleeping so late. How will she ever get any sleep tonight? She might have to read herself to sleep once again, which she hated because she always lost her place in the book. But sometimes it was the only way to do it. Deciding to cross that bridge later, she took Yang into her arms, catching her off guard. Before speaking, Blake took in the details of her girlfriend. Yang’s tight body, warm to the touch, always made he feel secure. In times where she felt uneasy she would get up close and take in the scent of the tropics that Yang always gave off. It often reminded her of home. In those times, all her thoughts would fade away and Yang would be her everything. Now was no different.

                “You think your dad will like me?” Blake asked Yang, closing her eyes, and kept holding onto Yang for dear life. Yang held onto her, and nuzzled her chin into the bow atop Blake’s head.

                “I’m sure he will love you. You are a wonderful person. Always studious, cute, and strong. You’re everything I could want from a girlfriend, why wouldn’t he be content with that?” Yang replied. Continuing with complements, Blake blushed hard. She shook her head. Yang grabbed her cheeks and pulled her face up. Blake stared into Yang’s eyes for what seemed like eternity before either spoke. Finally, it was Yang who broke the trance.

                “You just worry about being yourself.” Yang said, her smile outshining even the sun. Blake remembered why she fell in love with Yang. Not because Yang was beautiful or because she had an amazing sense of humor or anything. No, it was because even in the deepest of shadows, in the darkest of nights, Yang always managed to light up Blake’s world, and make her feel so much better. Because she cared about Blake, made her feel loved and Blake missed those feelings. She longed for those feelings ever since her White Fang days. And Yang was more than happy to love Blake to the very end. But Blake couldn’t put these thoughts into words.

                “I love you.” She said, burying her face further into Yang’s chest. The two stayed that way for a while, before eventually breaking off to finish packing. Yang packed way less, as she had much of her belongings back home, so it wasn’t long before the two of them were kissing the other good night and heading to bed. Blake, of course, pulled out a book and began reading, eventually meeting the standards of a good sleep and sailing off to dream land, where she dreamt only of Yang and the stories she would tell of her home in Patch. That night was a very pleasant night indeed.

The next morning was hectic. As the late morning sun cast rays of light into the dorm, Yang hurriedly woke Blake. Not only had Yang slept through her alarm, but if they didn’t leave in the next twenty minutes, they would miss the morning airship out to Patch. So, there they were, both wishing they had just a few moments of Ruby’s semblance, rushing to gather things and get ready. Of course, Blake had the easiest time, as she had packed her bag prior. Yang on the other hand, left the dorm room next to Blake, tugging on her boots with her hair in a mess.  Rushed and tired, the two managed to catch the airship, and finally got a moment of relief. They sat down in a pair of seats, and spent most of the trip silent. That is, until Blake couldn’t stand to wait any longer.

                “Yang, I have another question.” Blake said, looking over to see Yang passed out in the seat next to her. “Yang, wake up.” Blake gave the blonde a little shove which woke her.

                “What’s up?” Yang asked, groggily. Blake took a moment to answer, and to ask her question. The amount of anxiety she felt about this trip was only doubled right now, as she had no idea what to expect from both the trip and the answer to her next question.

                “Does your dad know that I’m a faunus?” Blake said, pointing at the bow on her head, to only emphasize the one thing she tries to hide. Yang took a while the register what was just said, her mind still off dreaming of whatever it is she dreams about. Blake was about to just sit with her worries when Yang made a noise that sounded like a mix between a snort and a sneeze.

                “Yeah, he knows. There isn’t much I haven’t told him about our team.” Yang slurred, sleep attempting to drag her back. Blake smiled. This girl, this silly girl, this is the girl who she fell for, out of all the people at beacon. This blabber-mouth, boisterous, amazing girl. She leaned over, and planted a soft kiss to Yang forehead, and before she pulled away, whispered words of appreciation. Yang smiled, and went back to sleep, while Blake pulled out a book and read the rest of the way. It would only be another hour before they arrived.

                The ride was smooth, however, when they got off the airship, they found that they would have to walk another hour or so from the town to get to Yang’s childhood home. Blake was ready, Yang, however, disliked the idea after having slept all the way there.

                “You’re the one who invited me onto this trip, now why are you complaining about going there?” Blake bit back at Yang, who’s words of complaint filled the gentle air around them. Yang didn’t respond, just quieted down. Blake felt a little bad, but she really wasn’t up for Yang’s complaining right now. She had her own thoughts to deal with. Even after all of Yang’s encouragement, she still was worried. She heard stories about this place from Yang, she heard stories about Taiyang, Yang’s dad, and all the adventures they had as a family. Blake wasn’t sure she made the cut, being a less outgoing person than Yang. But as she was about to finally bail out on the whole thing and book a trip back to Beacon, the house came into view.

                “Well, it looks just like when I left.” Yang said, fully awake by now. Blake took in the entire structure, it’s cabin design style. It looked homely, that is for sure. And to think, such a loud girl like Yang came from such a quiet place like this. Yang started to stroll up the front door, and Blake realized she had just been staring at the house for a bit. Hurrying to catch up to Yang, she arrived just in time for Yang to knock on the wooden door. They waited for a bit. For Blake, however, it felt like eternity. Blake was about to say something, when the door opened, and there in the doorway was a man. The man had short blonde hair, a little chin scruff, and an outfit composing of an open sleeved vest and shorts. The man had tattoos showing a symbol that Blake could only assume was like the kind she had on her leggings. His warm smile radiated a warmth to rival Yang’s.

                “Yang! How is my little sun dragon?” The man said, pulling Yang into a deep embrace. “Always a bright as ever, huh.” So, this is Taiyang Xiao Long, Blake thought, taking in all the similarities. Taiyang looked to Blake, arms outstretched, the look on his face inviting her to embrace him. Blake was hesitant, and was surprised when he pulled her in and almost squeezed the life out of her.

                “Dad, this is my girlfriend Blake Belladonna.” Yang proudly said, as if she was some kind of trophy to show off. Blake felt the hug loosen, and looked up to see Taiyang’s confused face looking at her, before swiftly moving to look towards Yang.

                “Girlfriend?” Taiyang said, his surprised evident on his face. Yang looked slightly sheepish for the first time since Blake had met her. Blake felt her stomach dropped as she realized the one question she forgot to ask. Yang looked at Blake apologetically as she realized her mistake in telling her dad that she wasn’t into guys. Taiyang pulled away, and stood there, finger entwined in his hair, trying to compose himself after the shock.

                “Come in, make yourself at home.” He said, warmly welcoming them into his house. Blake entered and knew this weekend was going to get weirder than she had first assumed. She was now spending a weekend with the Xiao Longs.

                When they entered, Taiyang turned towards Blake with a warm smile. He motioned to her bag, and Blake nodded. Taiyang grabbed the bag, and took Yang’s with him as well as he went upstairs. Blake realized that he was going to put their bags in the room they would be staying. Blake took this time to confront Yang.

                “You didn’t tell him I was your girlfriend?” Blake asked, a little upset. Yang rubbed the back of her head, looking embarrassed at her mistake. Blake turned around exhausted.

                “I might have forgot to tell him. But he doesn’t seem fazed by it. That’s a major plus!” Yang assured her. Blake pinched the bridge of her nose, but couldn’t be mad at Yang. Yang wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist and kissed the base of her neck. Blake pushed her head back, reveling in Yang’s embrace, melting under her breath. Blake knew she wasn’t awake enough to resist her.

                “I’ve heard so much about you Mrs. Belladonna.” Taiyang said as he came down the stairs, his arrival announced by heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Yang and Blake swiftly separated. “Yang told me that you’re a faunus. You know, I never thought my Yang would one day bring home a faunus, it’s so interesting!” Taiyang shone a bright innocence and genuine interest in Blake being a faunus. Blake looked at him a bit nervously, which he responded with putting up his hands and nodding. “I understand if you’re uncomfortable with talking about it.”

                Yang pulled Blake in close and threw her arm around her neck. “I always had good taste in partners, faunus or not.” She said proudly. Blake rolled her eyes. Taiyang laughed and Yang beamed even more. This dynamic seemed to be very common, Blake thought.

                “Let’s take a seat.” Taiyang motioned over to the living area, which was a cozy spot off in the center of the room. There was a couch facing a coffee table and television as well as two loveseats. Blake and Yang made their way over to the sofa and sat down on it. Taiyang took a loveseat and sat with his hands together, fingers folded. They sat in silence for a bit, Blake simply enjoying Yang’s warmth. Taiyang seemed a bit troubled, this became more obvious as the time passed. Eventually, Blake simply couldn’t stand it.

                “Are you all right Mr. Xiao Long?” Blake asked, making him sit up straight. He rotated his head and made an audible pop, probably coming from his neck. Taking a deep breath in and out, readying himself, he spoke finally.

                “Yang why didn’t you tell me you were a lesbian?” Taiyang finally said sounding a bit defeated. Yang looked at him surprised, and Blake closed her eyes. This was a talk they obviously hadn’t had yet, and Blake simply didn’t want to be there right now. Yang also took a deep breath, ready for this one moment.

                “I’m not a lesbian, I’m bisexual. And I didn’t tell you because it isn’t really all that important. Sure, I like girls, and I like guys. But does that really matter? Who I decide to fuck in the bedroom doesn’t affect the outside world.” Yang said, her voice steeled. Taiyang didn’t say anything. He stood up, walked his way over to a shelf, and grabbed something off it. Making his way back, he directed himself towards Yang, and stuck the object out in front of him. Yang groaned, which made Blake open her eyes. What she saw in front of her, was a swear jar. Blake almost audibly chuckled as Yang fished into her pocket for a quarter.

                “You guys have a swear jar?” Blake asked, a smile creeping across her face. Taiyang smiled at Blake and laughed. His eyes shone when he laughed.

                “How else am I supposed to teach my kids to be respectable?” He said with a fatherly tone to his voice, before laughing once again, his laugh as warm as a campfire on a cold August evening. It was contagious, and Blake found herself laughing with him as Yang grumbled something about being an adult and using whatever language she pleased. Amused with her girlfriend, Blake gave Yang a kiss on the cheek, shutting up her mumbling and grumbling quick.

                “I don’t care what you are, I just wish I had known you would be bringing home a girlfriend. I had this whole big bad dad act ready for a guy, but I don’t have anything for this lovely lady here? Taiyang roared. He beamed with love, Blake felt like she was drowning in it. Yang smiled, which made Blake smile, which made Blake realize that she gets her contagious happiness from the man in front of her. Blake whispered under her breath, Bless this man. Taiyang stepped back, remote in hand.

                “How about a movie?” He asked, holding the remote up. Yang and Blake agreed, laying back and snuggling on the couch. The movie, of course, was a comedy. Blake couldn’t help but be expecting it from Yang and her dad. There they spent the afternoon, watching movies, and chatting. As they got to know each more, Blake started to really like Taiyang. He was a nice guy, a loving father, and best of all, his puns didn’t stink. Finally, it came time for Taiyang to get up and prepare dinner. He excused himself from the room and entered the kitchen.

                “Yang, your dad is amazing. He’s almost like a better you.” Blake said, teasing Yang quite obviously. Yang pushed her away playfully. They both joked about things, but kept watching movies until they were called in for dinner. They got up and made their way into the kitchen, where Blake was amazed at the meal set out on the table. It was a delicious looking seafood dish; which Blake knew was inspired by Taiyang’s knowledge of her faunus side. She wouldn’t argue though, she loved fish. They sat down in front of their plates, and dug in. It was amazing. Blake couldn’t stop eating it, never having had fish made like this before, she was introduced to a whole new world.

                “Woah there Blake, no one is going to take it from you.” Yang joked, smiling at her ravenous partner. Blake looked up, and realized how she was presenting herself in front of Yang’s father. No, she decided. It doesn’t matter. Blake reached up and removed her bow, setting it on the table before going back to eating. Yang and Taiyang looked at each other, smiled, and laughed.

                “She’s quite the girlfriend, Yang. I like her.” Taiyang gave Yang a thumbs up, before having his plate stolen by Blake. “Hey!” He yelled as Yang broke out laughing. She scolded her dad for breaking out the best of his cooking in a fish dish. Taiyang continued to fight Blake for his food as Yang kept laughing. Finally, though, Blake gave up and realized she was being ridiculous. She apologized and excused herself from the table. Heading out of the kitchen, she turned and went up the stairs. Blake didn’t know where Taiyang put her bags, but she went down the hallway checking rooms. She finally found a room with a single bed next to a window. On the bed was her bag and from what she could see, it was a comfortable bed. As she approached the bed, however, she noticed something behind her bag. When she got next to the bed, she saw what it was. It was Yang’s bag. Blake quickly knew what was up. Taiyang put their bags in the same room, assuming they would sleep in the same room. Blake grabbed her bag and started to leave the room. As she opened the door, her face was met with the face of a rambunctious blonde.

                “Where do you think you’re going with that bag? Aren’t we bunking together?” Yang said, pouting when she said the second part, but swiftly changing that pout to a mischievous smirk. Blake was pushed back into the room, where she dropped her bag and fell onto the bed. Yang, on the other hand, shut the door. Sadly, this house wasn’t very soundproof.

                Waking up in Yang’s arms has become more of a normal occurrence for Blake, but this time it was different. The ceiling above her was unfamiliar, the sheets over her naked body were unfamiliar, and she definitely was not used to this much sunlight pouring into the room. Regardless, the arms around her and the woman behind her were very familiar. Remembering her current location, she pushed back into the warmth that was Yang and was met with a grumble and what sounded like words.

                “What… time is… it?” Yang barely said, sounding more like a groan. Blake looked around the room but couldn’t locate a clock. She had to opt to looking out the window and covering her eyes from the direct rays of sunlight.

                “It’s around noon and we should probably get up.” Blake said and pulled herself from the warmth of the bed. She put her feet on the cold floor and shuddered, remembering that she wasn’t wearing any clothes. She quickly put on clothes and headed downstairs, leaving Yang to get herself up and going. Going down the stairs, Blake noticed a tantalizing smell coming from the kitchen. Blake cursed that man for being a good cook. Remembering the meal from last night, Blake blushed. She may have opened up too much, but it was hard not to. The atmosphere, the food, and warmth, every element melded together and she felt like a different person. She also felt bad about taking Taiyang’s food. Honestly, it was his fault for making good food.

                Blake’s thoughts were interrupted when a hand was firmly placed on her shoulder. She returned to reality and looked at the owner of the hand. It was Taiyang, smiling warmly and wearing an apron. She smiled back, trying to return his glow in her smile.

                “How’d you sleep? You know it’s been years since that bed was used.” Taiyang said, motioning for Blake to follow him into the kitchen. She walked behind him, and towards the source of the hypnotizing smell. Blake took a seat at the table, and was pleasantly surprised when a plate was set in front of her. On the plate was a breakfast sandwich and hash. Taiyang seated himself opposite of her. Taking a sip out of the glass in front of him, he took a few moments before speaking.

                “How has she been?” When Taiyang finally did speak up, Blake was in the middle of bringing a spoonful of hash up to her mouth. She set the spoon down thought for a moment. Taiyang explained himself after seeing Blake in thought. “I know she doesn’t tell me everything, and I worry about her. Has she been doing well in her classes, that sort of stuff.” Blake understood, but continued to think. She eventually remembered something, and smiled.

                “She failed a history test.” Blake told Taiyang, knowing Yang would be upset later. Blake always loved it when Yang was slightly upset. Not the angry kind, however, but the slightly annoyed upset. Taiyang rolled his eyes, chuckled, and got up.

                “Is she seriously not up yet?” Taiyang asked Blake, pointing at the ceiling in the generally direction of Yang. Blake shook her head, this time having hash in her mouth. Taiyang sighed as if this was normal and started upstairs to rouse the tired blonde. But before he went fully out of sight, he peeked his head around the bend.

                “If there is a knock at the door, can you let him in? Thanks” He said before making his way upstairs, not bothering to explain who ‘him’ was. So Blake kept eating her breakfast while listening to the shuffling from upstairs. It wasn’t long though, before there was the predicted knock at the door. She lifted herself from her seat and went to the door. She opened the door and was met by a handsome looking man.

                “Uhh… Hey, is Tai here?” The man said, slightly surprised to see Blake answering the door. She nodded and pointed up since she still had food in her mouth. The man seemed to fully understand. “Yang is still asleep, isn’t she?” Blake nodded and swallowed her food. The man, however, simply pushed past her shaking his head and headed straight upstairs. Blake raised an eyebrow and closed the door. It wasn’t long before she heard a familiar voice yelling.

                “Uncle Qrow! What are you doing here!” Yang cried, seemingly awake. Blake went back to her food with a better understanding. By the time she finished her food the three of them had come downstairs. Taiyang took her plate and put it in the sink while Qrow and Yang took seats at the table. They were in the middle of some energetic conversation when Yang roped her in.

                “And you wouldn’t believe it, but I met this beauty there!” Yang said, pointing at Blake as if she was some kind of trophy. Qrow looked her over and took a swig from a flask he produced from his coat. Blake wasn’t sure why everyone had to size her up.

                “I could’ve done better.” Qrow said, taking another swig. He was interrupted by Yang who punched his shoulder to reveal him smirking. Blake raised an eyebrow and smiled at the two of them. They had such a brash relationship that she never saw before. Sadly, she wouldn’t be able to further observe it as Qrow slowly rose from the table and bid them farewell. He talked about having important work to do and only stopping by to visit. Taking one final swig from the flask, he left. Taiyang sighed, and laughed. Blake looked at him, wondering what was so funny.

                “That man can’t go a day without a drink.” He said, turning to continue washing dishes. “So, what do you two plan on doing, unless you wanna help with house chores.” Blake looked at Yang since she had no idea what there was for them to do. Yang was quick to suggest something.

                “We have a hot tub.” Yang smiled when she spoke and Blake knew Yang’s intentions. Blake nodded and got up to put a swim suit on. Yang still sat at the table pumping her fist making Blake shake her head at her girlfriend. Heading upstairs to change into her black one piece, all the while wondering what Yang has for swimsuits in her own home. “Knowing her, the all-natural look might not only suit her better, but be more preferred.” Blake said to herself, happily imagining the sight. “But her dad would never let her.” Finally changed, she went back down and say Yang in a bikini that brandished her ever present symbol, a flaming heart.

                “Looking good kitty cat.” Yang greeted her, finger guns out. Blake waved her off and tied her hair back into a bun. Yang walked over and poked her stomach, which was only covered by the one thin layer. Blake frowned at Yang who liked to make it obvious that she was getting a little bit of chub. Yang on the other hand smiled knowing that she has a little chub and it worked well for her figure. Yang led Blake out back where she already had the hot tub running. Yang walked over and settled in, oblivious to the heat while Blake inched her way in next to Yang. Once in however, Yang threw her arm around Blake and pulled her in.

                “Yang, do you really have to?” Blake protested, however Yang wasn’t listening. She just smiled with her eyes closed, content on enjoying the moment. Blake wasn’t though, she wanted to fill the time with a little chit-chat. “This place is like a trap.” Yang noticed that and looked around wondering what validated that statement. Realizing she had Yang’s attention, she continued. “It’s a bit isolated and cozy. It just pulls you in and holds you down.” Yang thought on this for a moment before smirking.

                “It didn’t hold me or Ruby down.” Yang said with pride, acknowledging their current path in life. “We’re going to soar above, just you watch.” Blake shook her head. Yang didn’t see what she meant by this. She never really did, not the first time, not now. She’ll have to ask some other time. Instead, Blake decided to sleep with her head buried into the side of Yang’s bosom. Around two hours passed like this before they were called in by Taiyang. Yang woke up the sleepy Blake and got out to dry herself off. Blake followed sluggishly and went inside with a towel wrapped around her midsection. Taiyang was in the kitchen holding a slip of paper.

                “Hey you two. I was going to make BLTs tonight, but we’re out of bacon and tomatoes. I thought you two might wanna go out into town and pick up those two things.” Taiyang said, sliding the paper across the table towards them. Yang picked it up and looked at Blake who just shrugged her approval. Taiyang smiled and thanked them before going back to whatever it was he was doing. They both went upstairs and changed when Blake noticed Yang holding a new helmet.

                “Did you get a new helmet for riding?” Blake asked, pointing out the helmet in hand. Yang held it up and remembered something. She walked up to Blake and put the helmet on her head. Realizing it was for her, Blake attempted to get used to the feeling of a helmet. She took off the helmet and tucked it under her arm, and gave Yang a thankful kiss. And together they went out to town to pick up a little bit of groceries. This is nice, Blake thought to herself, going out on errands with Yang as a couple. She didn’t want these small moments to end. These small moments weren’t small to them, they meant a lot. They were moments that they got to spend together without the worries of school or huntress training. They were moments they could just love each other. When Yang got on Flaming Sunrise, her dad’s bike, Blake got on behind her and wrapper her hands around Yang’s stomach. She leaned into her girlfriend and breathed in. “Yang, I don’t want this weekend to end.” Blake said, watching the trees go by on this beautiful Saturday afternoon.

                Arriving at the market in the seaside town where the disembarked, Yang parked Flaming Sunrise in the shade of a tree and left to go get the two ingredients. Blake stayed to watch the bike, and thought to herself. Her mind was drowned by thoughts of school, her current relationship, and the rest of her team. She had so much on her plate, this break was such a welcome respite. Blake rested in the sun while she waited for Yang. She didn’t wait long though, before a familiar voice called out to her.

                “Hey Blake, I got the stuff, ready to head back?” Yang called out, strutting back to the bike. Blake opened her eyes and squinted under the bright midday sun. She nodded and went back to her pervious thoughts, knowing that the bike ride would be too loud to get any meaningful conversations going. By the time they got back the sun was starting to set and the color orange found its home streaked across the sky. Parking the bike in the shed, they made their way into the house. Upon opening the door, however, they were greeted by the smell bacon.

                “Oh, hey girls! Sorry about making you run out, turns out we had some bacon and lettuce in the deep freezer!” Taiyang said once he heard the front door open. Yang looked at Blake an annoyed look on her face. Blake just rolled her eyes.

                “So, we can just have this for breakfast than!” Blake said, obviously not going to let their trip go to waste. Blake made her way upstairs, intending on changing into something more comfortable. When she placed her foot on the first step, her wrist was grabbed.

                “Come on Blake, dinner is just getting finished.” Yang said, pulling her back down and towards the kitchen. Blake sighed, lamenting wearing such an outfit when it was so warm out. Dinner itself was fairly uneventful, with the cheerful banter and cracks at Yang. One thing did transpire however. While she was in the middle of her second BLT, Taiyang addressed her with a fairly serious tone. This caused her to stop mid bite.

                “So Blake, what are your plans after Beacon?” Taiyang said, chin in his upward palm. Blake slowly took her food away from her mouth and set it down on the plate. She had never thought about what she would do after Beacon. She always thought that she would move on to be a Huntress. However, as time went on she realized that the life of a Huntress might not be for her. Yes, she wanted to do good where her people failed to, but the work of a Huntress might not be how she should accomplish that. Alongside fighting, they teach a great deal of academics at Beacon so that every student can have a well-rounded education. Blake looked Taiyang straight in the eye when she answered.

                “I don’t know. Maybe keep on the path of a Huntress, maybe logistics, maybe something else. I just want to do good in whatever I do.” Blake answered truthfully and from her heart. Taiyang, however, didn’t seem too satisfied with her answer, but dropped the question entirely. The rest of dinner held a stale air. Finally, when she finished, Blake excused herself from the table and went upstairs. Making a b-line for the bedroom in which she is staying, she flopped down on the bed immediately after entering the room. It wasn’t too long till she heard the door open, boots clank on the floor, and someone sit on the bed next to her.

                “Hey there sourpuss, what’s up?” Yang asked, her voice soft and gentle. Blake turned lightly and looked at Yang. By now the un had fully set and the moon was shining through the tree tops and into the room. The moonlight cast shadow on Yang’s face and highlighted her smile. Blake felt herself break and went into Yang, embracing her as he spilled her heart out.

                “I can’t do it Yang.” Blake cried, “I can’t keep up with my studies. Being a Huntress isn’t for me, it really isn’t. Being a part of Team RWBY made me realize the wonders of having friends and living life happily and I cannot do that as a Huntress. What happens when one of you gets hurt out there while we’re on a mission? What if one of you dies? I cannot be there, I couldn’t bear to be there.” Yang returned Blake’s embrace and rubbed her back. “I just want to do good and live a happy life. How could I do that as a Huntress when all these bad things loom over our heads?” Yang sighed into Blake ear and pushed her away.

                “Blake listen. Remember what we did in the center of town after the train let the grimm in? We did the work of a Huntress, and we saved people. Nothing happened to us because we were together. You don’t have to worry about losing us, because we sure as hell won’t be losing you. You have the skills to be such a great Huntress and you can’t let that go to waste. Not because of some little butterflies in your stomach. Instead you should forget about the future, and live in the present. You only get one today, so why worry about tomorrow?” Yang lectured her. Blake sniffed and stared at Yang, who stared in return. Yang closed the obvious gap between them, physically and emotionally, with a kiss to the forehead. When Yang kissed her, Blake felt a warmth spread through her. And she smiled. Yang was right, Blake thought, I shouldn’t worry. Blake pulled Yang back in for another hug.

                “You are right Yang. I can’t let this get to me. My parents wouldn’t want to see me giving up so easily over a stupid thing such as a question from my girlfriend’s dad.” Blake finally confessed and felt so much better, there in Yang’s arms. Then Yang yawned, and Blake pulled away.

                “How about we get some sleep?” Yang proposed, dropping her blonde locks onto the pillow. Blake sighed contently and did the same. She closed her eyes, ready to enjoy her last day with the Xiao-Longs.


End file.
